The invention relates to ski-pole attachments comprising a looped leash and means for releasably securing the leash to a ski pole.
Many skiing accidents have involved injury to skier's arms and wrists, when the ski pole becomes jammed and the wrist is caught in a looped leash attached to the top of the ski pole handle.
To avoid such injury, several devices have been proposed to allow release of the leash from the ski pole in the case of excessive traction, but the devices proposed to date have all involved various drawbacks such as a complicated construction involving the assembly of several parts and the need to provide the ski pole with a special handle to accomodate the release device. These devices have consequently not found favor and have not significantly contributed to reduce injuries of the mentioned type.